This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors, and more particularly to a reciprocating conveyor that is detachable from an underlying stationary or mobile support which carries the power drive for the conveyor.
There are many circumstances in which it is desirable that a reciprocating conveyor be able to be disconnected from an underlying support for separate transport and for operation by a power drive that is usable with a plurality of the conveyors. For example, it is desirable from an economic standpoint that a plurality of containers having a reciprocating conveyor floor and confining side and end walls, be available for hauling garbage and the like from diverse locations to a site of disposal. At the disposal site the filled containers are mounted one at a time upon an underlying support and coupled to a power drive on the support for reciprocating the conveyor to off-load the contents of the container. The provision of a single power drive on the support avoids the cost involved in duplicating the power drive for each reciprocating conveyor floor.
As another example, the underlying support with integral power drive may be provided as a part of the framework of a mobile truck adapted to detachably mount a container having a reciprocating conveyor floor and confining side and end walls. A plurality of the containers may be filled with garbage or other product to be transported to one or more off-loading sites by mounting the containers one at a time on one of the mobile trucks.
The detachable mounting of a reciprocating conveyor on an underlying support containing the power drive for the conveyor, has not been provided heretofore.